Grade A
by rinkagamine1302
Summary: This story is about a teacher who has certain feelings for a male student. Will they be returned? PLEASE PLEASE FEEL FREE TO LEAVE A REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

*-. Grade A .-*

(Pt. 1)

I sat silently at my desk, waiting for the students to finish their test. Honestly, I thought they would have at least studied a little. I sighed and gently sat my head on my desk top, closing my eyes. Being a teacher near the end of school was nothing but a bore. One by one, children began to walk up to my desk and drop off their papers. I waited and waited til the very last student. A male by the name Ethan sat in his seat, with his chin resting on his palm. He twisted and swirled his pencil in his hand. He lifted his head and raised an eyebrow at me. This little punk was making me stay after wasn't he? He was a bratty delinquent. The tops of his ears were pieced and he wore some kind of black, fabric choker. His nails were also pained black. His body shifted slightly and he pressed his pencil to the paper and very slowly started writing.

"Times up." I called out to him. I stood from my desk, eager to just get home. I took the paper from him and stared at it. It was completely blank other the his name on the page, and that was only half wrote down. I glared at him and he smirked, leaning back in his seat.

"I wasn't finished you know. You said there was no time limit, remember teach? I remember you saying, 'now take your time with this, there's no time limit and I don't want you rushing and failing, got it?' Don't cha remember that?" Ethan stretched and his white collared uniform shirt lifted up, showing his stomach and hips. Along his hip was some kind of tattoo. I sighed, pulling my attention away from him.

"Then you can do this tomorrow in detention." I walked over to my desk, slamming the paper to the table. I heard the student's desk squeak as he stood. His foot steps came closer to me and I turned around. Ethan was standing in front of me. He was tall for his age. Maybe 3 or 4 inches taller then me. I glared at him and spoke harshly. "What do you want? Don't waste my time anymore then you have to. I have things to do."

"Oh is that so? You got a date or somethin' teach?" Ethan asked, blocking my path with his arm.

"It's non of your bees wax kid. You're a student, you have no right in my privet life." I ducked under his arm and started walking out of the door, and entered the all, only to be pulled back in to Ethan.

His body was close to mine and our lips were connected. His hands slid up my sweater and I quickly pushed him away and yelled, "What the hell! What are you thinking you idiot!?" His smirk only grew wider. The back of his hand slid against my cheek and he walked away. I tilted my head around the corner, watching the young boy leave with his hands in his pockets.

I touched my lips softly and felt my face began to get warm. What was this some kind of joke? Was he forced to mess with the teacher and see how far he would get? I gently held my books close and sighed, trying not to think of the delinquent kid who just attacked me. I got into my car and began to drive to my apartment. Coming from a rich family, I have nice things. A big tv, soft big bed, large kitchen, two bedrooms and two bathrooms. It was nice living in fancy place. I tossed my books aside and took off my clothes, quickly putting on PJ's and plopped down on my couch and began watching tv and eating chips.

This was a normal night for me. I had no love interest and I didn't plan on getting one. I was gay after all and I tried to hide it as well as I could. I did have a little..Something in high school. It wasn't a relationship, more of an experiment. After that, I haven't been in any kind of physical or romantic relationship.

My mind drifted back to my student that attacked me. His lips were soft..And he was warm. His body was pretty toned too. I shook my head quickly and sighed.

"My god whats happening to me..Am I getting so desperate that I'd think of a student like that? Maybe..I just need a little..Relief."

I stood and grabbed my laptop, then slid back onto my couch and looked up my normal gay porn site. New video's were uploaded and I was ready to look for something..Sexy. I suppose I'm a fan of cute bottoms and strong sexy tops. I pulled down my sweat pants and boxers, then started the video. I grabbed my shaft and slid my other hand up my shirt and gently pinched my nipple while stroking myself. This was feeling great.

*-. Grade A .-*

(Pt. 1)

(End)


	2. Chapter 2

*-. Grade A .-*

(Pt. 2)

Moan's echoed from my computer screen which only aroused me more. I began to pant as my strokes became more fast paced. I tilted my head back and images began to pop up in my head. Ethan shoving his thick member inside of me and thrusting with all of his might. I knew this was completely wrong but it helped. I was getting closer with every thought of him pounding my body. I tilted my back up as I came onto my shirt and my lower, exposed stomach. I panted hard and closed my eyes. I felt dirty...

A few hours passed and it was now about 9:30. I heard my stomach growl loudly and I rolled my eyes. "Okay, okay." I groaned. "I don't feel like cooking so I'll just go pick something up." I changed my clothes and slid on a jacket. I could hear the rain from inside my apartment so I grabbed an umbrella and began to walk to the nearest convent store. The streets were mostly empty with just a very few kids on them. I was observant, making sure I didn't see any of my students on the streets. I walked into the store, which was empty and grabbed some snacks and ice cream. I payed and started walking out of the door when I saw Ethan standing in the rain, leaning against a light pole. His eyes were closed and his breathing seemed to me non-existent. I slowly, yet hesitantly walked over to him.

"Kid, you okay?" I asked reaching my hand out to gently stroke his cheek. His blonde hair, completely soaked and dripping onto him, covered his blue eyes as they slowly opened. I stared at him.

"Hey teach..What cha doing out here?" He said slowly. His voice seemed weak and shaky. I frowned at him.

"I live close to here. Why aren't you home?" I asked, moving my hand away from his face. He stood straight.

"Pops and I had a fight. Nothing too serious. I just don't wanna be around him right now." He shrugged, a little more life coming back to his voice. I sighed and turned away.

"Follow me, I'll let you stay with me until tomorrow. You can't stay in the rain." I began to walk, hoping the kid would follow. I looked behind me to see he was close behind. Though he teased me earlier today..I couldn't just let him die out here.

Him and I arrived at home. I threw him a towel to dry off with then got him some over sized clothes that my mother bought me, thinking I was fat or something. He walked into the bathroom, not speaking a word and changed. I changed back into my PJ's in my room then sat back on the couch and started eating my ice cream. Ethan came out and sat next to me. I looked over at him, his hair still partly damp and the clothes fitting nicely on him. He looked over at me, our eyes meeting for just a moment until I looked away back at the tv. My heart started pounding..Why? Why were my cheeks heating up and my heart pounding against my rib cage?

*-. Grade A .-*

(Pt. 2)

(End)


	3. Chapter 3

*-. Grade A .-*

(Pt. 3)

"Hey Teach. Why'd you let me come home with you? I mean, I tried to rape you."

"Well I couldn't let you fre-...Wait rape me?"

"What? I didn't say rape." Ethan smiled and chucked. At least he was back to his annoying self. "I just wanna know why you let me come with you."

"You looked half dead. Look, you can stay here until you and your dad make up, but if you lay a hand on me again I swear I will kick you out in the rain in a blink of an eye." I growled.

"Yes, sir." He smiled brightly. "So like, should I sleep on the couch?" He asked tilting his head.

"No, I have an extra room." I stood and looked back at my student. "I'll show you where it is. Come follow me." I said while walking into one of the halls. At the end of the hall was the room, and a few feet before that, to the left was the extra bathroom. I opened the door and Ethan walked into it. His lights lit up like a child walking into a giant candy store. It's like he's never seen a bed before.

"Thank you teach." He gently slid his hand against the back of my neck and pecked me on the lips. I jolted back, holding my mouth and slapping him.

"What the hell did I tell you!?" I shouted.

"Ow..Sorry I forgot. Geeze." He rolled his eyes and rubbed his cheek. "Wont happen again." He slowly walked to his new bed and laid in it with a big smile on his face. I growled and quickly stormed off to my room. That stupid kid is lucky I wont throw him out right now. How dare he fool around with me that little punk. I blindly and stupidly kicked the end of my chair. A sharp pain rose from my foot to my whole leg. I let out a loud yelp and held my foot, landing on my bed and tearing up. He caused this.

I curled up in bed, sighing as the pain slowly faded. I closed my eyes and fell into a nice deep sleep.

I awoke to a loud alarm, my alarm. The beeping over and over was annoying. I slammed my hand against the alarm and slowly sat up, rubbing my face. I sighed and slid out of bed, walking to the extra room to wake up Ethan. I knocked on the door and slowly opened it.

"Ethan wake up, time to go to school." I spoke loudly. He began to move so I closed the door and started walking to my bathroom. I hopped into the shower and after that brushed my teeth. It's been almost thirty minutes since I tried to wake Ethan. I walked back to his room after getting dressed and opened the door. "Ethan, come on you'll be late." I spoke loudly once more. He didn't move. I sighed and walked over to him.

"Damn it kid, stop fucking around an-.." I stopped after seeing Ethan's face. He was pale and his cheeks were bright red. I felt his forehead and my eyes widened. I ran to my phone to call my family's personal doctor. He told me he'd rush right over as soon as possible. I quickly called the school, telling them Ethan and I would not be present for school today.

After hanging up I ran back to Ethan and gently pet his head. His body was burning up.

"..Mmm..Teach..Wa..water..Please?" Ethan asked, with his eyes half open.

"Okay.." I smiled slightly and ran back to the kitchen and ran back to his room panting hard. Taking care of someone is pretty hard..I handed him the bottle and he slowly sat up. I sat beside him watching him closely.

"Whats wrong?..." He asked me, slowly sipping the water.

"You're sick idiot..You're running a fever and you're really pale." I said in a slight panic.

"I am? Huh..Well I still gotta serve that detention for you don't I?" He smirked slightly and started coughing.

"No..Just relax.." I took his water bottle and pressed my hands to his chest and gently pushed him down then pet the top of his head. He mumbled and closed his eyes, having a soft, half smile appear on his lips.

"What was that?" I asked, continuing to pet his head.

"I said..I wonder if this is what it feels like..To have a mother.." He opened his eyes to stare at me. He..Doesn't have a mother?

*-. Grade A .-*

(Pt. 3)

(End)


	4. Chapter 4

*-. Grade A .-*

(Pt. 4)

I sat quietly as Dr. Jamison checked on Ethan. Dr. Jamison turned away from Ethan and nodded his head to the door, signaling me to leave the room with him. I did as he asked and he closed the door behind us. This Dr. Jamison wasn't my doctor when I was little, this was his son, the man I "experimented" with.

Aaron (First name) let out a sigh. "He has pneumonia. Doesn't seem too bad right now but it's still in it's early stages. It will get worse. He wont be able to go to school for awhile." Aaron rubbed the back of his neck. He was still attractive to me. He had a strong body and defined features. Though, I heard he was engaged to a woman a few months ago. I looked down.

"How long will he stay out of school?" I asked.

"If it starts getting really bad he'll be in the hospital for a month or two. But as for right now I would just make him stay out for two weeks, three at the most. Why are you taking care of the kid anyways?" He asked glaring at me slightly. "Never took you as the adoptive type."

"He's one of my students. He was out in the rain and he looked half dead..I couldn't just let him stay out there and die on the side of the road. Now that I know he's this sick.." I sighed and rubbed my arm.

"Cyrus, he isn't your responsibility. He's just a kid that goes to your class. You should let his parents take care of it." He petted my head and smiled at me. "You should relax. You'll end up giving yourself a stroke." Aaron packed up his things and left. I walked to my home office and looked at my student's emergency cards. These cards had parent's names and numbers in case of an extreme emergency, or the kid is causing trouble.

I came across Ethan's card. I never really called his father. I just delt with Ethan on my own. The card was presented as so:

Student - Ethan Harth

Parent/Gardian - Father - James Harth

Mother - _

Ethan's mother seemed to be scratched out for some odd reason. I looked down at Mr. Harth's number and dialed. The phone rang once, twice, three times. Then a sudden pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hello Mr. Harth, this is Cyrus White Ethan's teacher. I'm calling because I found him out in the rain last night. I asked him to come home with me and he stayed the night. This morning he was very very sick and I had a doctor take a look at him. The doctor said he has pneumonia and is n-" I was cut off.

"That damn kid can die for all I care." The man slurred slightly. "He's nothing but a drain on money! He's a useless piece of shit!" The man shouted. I clenched my first and bit my tongue. I was going to tell him off out of some kind of..Random anger. I've dealt with these kid of parents before..Why was Ethan different?

"Well sir." I said calmly. "Do you know where I could contact his mother?" I asked.

"SHE'S FUCKING DEAD!" He yelled before the phone cutoff. I stared at the phone and sighed.

"You didn't have to call my old man." Ethan spoke in a horse voice. He held onto the door way.

"Ethan get to bed right now. What are you doing up?" I stood quickly and helped him walk to his room and laid him in bed.

"I was thirsty. Seriously though, you didn't have to call my old man.." He sighed and closed his eyes. "He's a drunk asshole."

"Would you care to explain?" I asked handing him a bottle of water.

"My mom died when I was 6 in a fire. After that my dad started drinking." He shrugged and drunk the water. "Ahh..After that I raised myself." He looked over at me. "Sad story huh?"

"Things happen. Your story is common." I looked away. I wasn't lying, it is comment for a parents to start drinking because of a tragedy or of their own selfishness. But I did feel sorry for him..I wanted to hug him and tell him it would be okay but that would be strange wouldn't it?

"You're right." He laughed. "I try to tell people that all the time but they still give sympathy. It's kinda annoying." He smiled at me then started coughing hard.

"Don't strain yourself..You'll stay with me for a little until you're feeling better.." I made him lay down and covered him up.

"You really are like a woman."

"Excuse me?" I glared at him.

"You're like a woman..Caring and loving. I bet you know how to cook and clean and do everything." He closed his eyes. "You're beautiful like one too.." He smiled slightly.

"You're delusional from your fever." I handed him one of the house phones. "I'll have phone #2 with me. My cell number is in there too if I leave and you need me. Just press that button on the bottom right and then press two." I turned away from him and started walking out of the room.

"Cyrus..You have a cute name." I blinked and felt my cheeks warm up. I continued walking quickly out of the room and laid on the couch. He thinks so highly of me. It..Felt nice...

*-. Grade A .-*

(Pt. 4)

(End)


	5. Chapter 5

*-. Grade A .-*

(Pt. 5)

I sighed while watching tv. I took off work for a few weeks given the fact Ethan was staying here. I knew he was really sick but I didn't trust him here alone. He could get out of bed and pass out or something and no one would be here to help...Or he could steal something. I sighed again and groaned while laying flat on the couch. I hated not doing anything. I already cleaned. And when I mean clean I mean I even scrubbed everything. There was really nothing else I could do. Ethan was passed out and nothing good was on tv. Maybe I should sleep or something..But then that would mess up my sleeping habit.

I stood and walked to the guest room which is now pretty much Ethan's room now. I slowly opened the door. Ethan lifted up his head and stared at me.

"What's up teach?" His body shifted to face me. "Ya need somethin'?" He tilted his head slightly, his hair falling over his eyes.

"Um..Do you want..A snack or something?" I said breathlessly. What the hell is going on.

"Hey you okay? You seem like you just got kicked in the gut or somethin'." Ethan got up and gently felt my head. "You sure you didn't get what I have?..I really hope not..I don't want you to feel like this."

"But you seem fine now.." I smiled slightly and moved his hand from my head, avoiding eye contact.

"I'm always like this. If I was on my death bed I'd be like this. I just..Don't really like people to see me weak is all." He smiled at me and held my hand softly in his. My hand was smaller then his.

"Wow..You have girly hands." He said with a slight laugh.

"Sh-shut up!" I spat out pulling my hand away.

"It's true. You have a girly face and a really tiny body. You're really petite." He chuckled and pulled me into a slight hug, gently nuzzling his face into my neck.

"Wh-what did I say about touching!" I closed my eyes tightly. My cheeks were on fire and my heart felt like it was breaking out of my chest.

"I thought it was good to cuddle with the one you love when you're sick." I felt his lips curl into a small smile onto my neck.

"Wh..What?" I asked. Did he just say "love"?

"What? I didn't say anything." He pulled away from me and smiled brightly. "You must be getting sick too. That or you're getting old."

"I'm only 25.." I looked away from him, almost ready to punch him.

"Huh, you're only 8 years older then me." Ethan turned away and began walking to his bed. "I'm tired. I'm gonna go back to bed. If you wanna uh, you know, sleep with me I'd absolutely love that." He turned his head around and smirked at me. I melted.

"Since..Since you're sick..I guess.." I said stuttered. I slowly walked over to the bed and slid under the covers next to Ethan, as if I was in some kind of trance. I didn't want to do it. I really didn't, but I ended up doing it anyways for him. His arms wrapped tightly around me and I could hear his heart. It was beating as fast as mine. Maybe..He had some kind of feelings for me?

I closed my eyes and moved closer to him. This was the first time since my experiment that I've been held. This was amazing. I liked being held like this.

About two weeks have passed since I picked Ethan off the streets. Since then, he's been a good boy. He actually hasn't touched me since that night though. I..I didn't know how I felt about that. I began cooking dinner for tonight. Breaded pork chops with mashed potatoes and rice.

Ethan and I started eating, and we talked about random little things. When the time came to do dishes. I told him to go and clean his room. I took our plates and started washing. Everything was normal until I felt arms wrap around my waist. My body froze.

"You look cute." Ethan whispered softly into my ear. I felt his body press softly against mine. He was hard. What the hell is this kid thinking?

*-. Grade A .-*

(Pt. 5)

(End)


	6. Chapter 6

*-. Grade A .-*

(Pt. 6)

Ethan's lips grazed over the top of my ear. I shivered and held onto the counter. Ethan pressed his hard, errect member against my butt and bit the top of my ear. I jumped and let out a soft moan.

"Ethan..What..What are you doing?" I asked, breathlessly.

"I'm making my move." He whispered. "I tried to hold back..I'm at my limit." He slid his hands up my shirt and pressed his index finger against my nipple. I couldn't hold back either..I usually relief myself 3-4 times a week..Ethan being here has started getting to me. My lust has been getting out of control.

"You seem to be getting turned on." Ethan said with a chuckle. He harshly pinched my nipple. I let out a loud moan and my knees began to shake. I wanted him..I wanted him inside me. My mind began to swirl with dirty thoughts. All of the things this boy could do to me. How wrong and dirty it would feel, but it would feel amazing. I gently grind myself against Ethan's hard member. It felt big.

I grabbed the counter tighter as Ethan pulled my hips out and pulled down my pants. He gently pressed his fingers to my lips and I happily started sucking on them, making sure to coat them in a thick layer of drool. He slowly pulled them out of my mouth, leaving a string of saliva connecting my tongue and his finger. He kissed my neck as he slid is finger inside of me. It hurt and I jolted away from him. Ethan only held me closer and continued kissing my neck. He pumped his finger in and out of me, soon adding another. It was starting to feel amazing.

"Eth-than..Stop..Teasing me.." I begged. "I can't..Take it.." Ethan quickly pulled down his pants and held my hips, pressing his tip to my entrance. My heart wouldn't stop pounding. I felt him slowly enter me. My body felt as if it was being ripped in half. I dug my nails into the counter top, and moaned. Ethan began trusting harshly into me, pulling my hips to him as he thrust inward. My body was beginning to warm up, my chest and stomach were on fire.

BEEEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

My alarm rang. I quickly sat up and looked around panting. My face felt hot and my chest was hurting. I looked down at the covers to see that I was hard. I rubbed my forehead and covered my face...How embarrassing..A teacher dreaming about sex with his student..I'm sick.

*-. Grade A .-*

(Pt. 6)

(End)


	7. Chapter 7

*-. Grade A .-*

(Pt. 7)

That morning was awkward. Ethan was already in the living room listening to some kind of music. I sighed and walked to my kitchen, making us some eggs and toast. Ethan seemed slightly lazy when it came to mornings. Around lunch he would offer to cook for me and even dinner sometimes. Maybe he just wasn't a morning person I suppose. The food was finished, I sat and called for Ethan.

"Ethan, come and eat. Your food will get cold." I stared at him with no response. He just stared at the tv with his bobbing slightly. I growled. It must be from that music. I could hear it from here. I stood and walked over to him, taking off his head phones. His head quickly turned to me.

"What'd ya do that for?" He asked tilting his head. His voice was slightly loud.

"Quit being loud. I made breakfast and called for you, you didn't even notice." I tilted my hip and frowned.

"Sorry." He smiled a little. "I use to listen to music all the time at my house. Just need to get out of that habit a bit huh?" Ethan stood and walked over to the table, I followed with the headphones in my hands. I slowly slipped them onto my head and listened. It was a strange loud..Techno like music. I put on a strange expression and Ethan's body moved as if he was laughing. I took them off.

"You've never heard that kind of music before have you?" He asked. I shook my head and he laughed even more. "They play it at most clubs, have you never been clubbing?"

"No..But you shouldn't be allowed in clubs either with your age." I snapped at him. His expression changed.

"Not like I go alone or anything. I always just go in a group."

"What do you have a fake ID?" I asked.

"Yeah so? It only says I'm 21, you know..So I could by drinks and stuff." Ethan shrugged. I felt anger take over.

"You're underage. You shouldn't be in clubs, and you shouldn't be drinking." I glared at him, gripping the headphones tightly in my hand.

Ethan stood and walked over to me, softly kissed my cheek and smiled. "Lets go clubbing tonight." My head went blank and all I could muster out of my mouth was "Wha..wha?"

"Yeah let's go clubbing tonight. It'll be fun. And after that night I'll give you my fake ID and never ever use it again. Okay? And it'll be fun to get you out of the house. You seem to always be gloomy 'cause of it." My head was still scrambled. I just nodded and stared off into space.

"Great! We'll go around 10. Maybe grab a bite to eat before we go. Do you puke when you drink a lot?"

I shook my head and snapped back into reality. "We are not drinking!" I shouted. Ethan only smirked and shrugged.

Later that night I drove us to get something to eat before going to this stupid club thing. I can't believe I was going to do this silly child stuff. Ethan and I ate in the car then I followed Ethan's instructions to get to this "club". I was terrified to get out of the car because the street looked like there could be a gang war any second. Ethan got out after I parted and I followed very closely behind Ethan. I shouldn't have let him talk me into this. We walked down a few stairs and kept walking. My car was a good bit away. I looked around us and there was nothing...It looked like we were in some kind of ghost town. He guided me to another set of stairs to were a man was leaning against a wall. He glared at me and Ethan then stood straight, crossing his arms.

"What kind of trouble are you two coming to stir up." Ethan held up his fake ID and smiled.

"Only the fun kind. Maybe with some strawberries." I looked over at him completely confused. The man glared at me.

"He with you?" He asked Ethan, nodding his head at me.

"Yep. First time being at a club too, thought it would be fun." The man laughed and my face grew red. Why was I so embarrassed..

"I need his ID though." The man said with a slight chuckle. I pulled out my ID and showed him. He glanced at it and smiled at both of us. "Have fun you two." The man stepped aside and opened a door. Ethan guided me inside. Out of fear I held onto his arm. I'm still scared I'd get shot around here. Ethan only whispered. "It'll be okay." Then, his voice was drowned out by loud blast of music.

My ears rang and my eyes narrowed at the sea of people dancing at the bottom floor. From what it looks like, there's two floors. First floor was the dance floor and the second floor seemed to be some kind of hallow lounging area to were you could see all of the dancers. I looked around to see a large bar, swarming with people. This place was really crowded..I don't really like crowds.

Ethan's body was warm and smelled sweet. He slipped his arm out of my grasp and slid it around my waist. He lead me over to the bar. And spoke loudly to the bartender, but I couldn't hear him. He moved his lips over to my ear.

"I'm getting you a drink to loosen up." He said softly I glared at him, but before I could say anything he moved away from me and showed his ID, then moved the shot to my lips. I shook my head and looked away. I refuse to drink anything. I couldn't if I wanted to, I had to drive.

Ethan grabbed my cheeks and opened my mouth forcefully and slipped the drink into my mouth. His force fullness was out of character but somewhat..Attractive..I coughed and blushed slightly. What ever was in that drink tasted terrible, and started working fast. I felt dizzy and my body felt really loose. Everything began to blur.

*-. Grade A .-*

(Pt. 7)

(End)


	8. Chapter 8

*-. Grade A .-*

(Pt. 8)

Ethan P.O.V.

Cyrus and I stood off to the side, him slurring curses at me. I could hardly hear him over the blasting music in the club. I moved a bit closer to him, he fell forward and gripped onto my shirt. My heart began to race. Though I know our relationship is pretty much illegal and he would lose his job for even being seen out with me, I enjoyed this.

I first fell for Cyrus when I met him at the beginning of the year. He looked like a student honestly. His young face and small body made him look as if he was 16 or 15. No one in class took him seriously until the dean walked into the class room. Everyone was then quiet and listening to Cyrus. Once he left Cyrus explained that he was a teacher and wanted to teach since he was young. I got lost in him every class I had with him. He would notice and glare at me, and try and embarrass me in the class room. Of course me being me I would just tease him.

I would get detention a lot but I told him that my dad wouldn't be home and if he was he wouldn't answer the phone because he'd be busy. He never really asked any questions, not like other teachers did. They all claimed to want to "Help", but what help could they be. My father was a drunk and didn't care about me.

Cyrus snapped me out of thought when he started falling backwards. I caught him and held him close to me, whispering "Do you want to sit somewhere?" He nodded furiously. I'm pretty sure he had no idea what he was doing or how stupid he looked right about now. I held him close still, while walking to the back. Hardly anyone ever went back there because few people knew about it. I sat Cyrus down, then sat next to him, putting my arm tightly around him. He leaned against me with no problems or objections. I suppose now that he's drunk, I can get some information about himself about now.

"Cyrus, who is that doctor?"

"Uh..You mean A-aaron? He's like..My old friend..We were super close." Cyrus said with a smile.

"What happened?" I asked, rubbing his arm.

"Umm..I think..Well..We had sex..And uh..Then he g-go-ot engaged and stuff. But they got divorced." Cyrus lifted his head which fell completely the other way. He laughed, laying flat on the bench. His shirt, barely lifting up, but showing a good amount of skin. His chest rose and lowered as he breathed. I moved close to him, leaning slightly.

"You two were together."

"Eyup. But it was..Like an experiment. I guess he didn't like it." He laughed and stared up at me, biting his lip.

"And you liked it?" I asked, staring back down at his begging eyes. I could see he was begining to get erect through his pants.

"Uh huh..I liked it a lot..It hurt but..It felt really good." Cyrus slid his hand slowly up his shirt, showing his lower chest and a full view of his stomach. Does he really get this horny when he drinks?

"When's the last time you've made love?" I asked in a soft tone, moving in closer until my lips met his jawline. His body quivered slightly at my touch.

"A long..long time.." He groaned slightly as I placed a thin layer of kisses along his jawline. My hands scaled up his sides and along his rips, our lower bodies touching. He was now fully erect. As was I. Cyrus moaned softly into my ear as I grinded against him. I wanted him. I wanted him so badly. I slid his pants down to show his member. His cheeks flushed read and he hid his face in a pillow.

"Now don't be shy." I smirked, lowering my lips down to his member, sucking softly on the tip. He gasped and held my head. I continued sucking, pleasuring my teacher. He enjoyed it very much from what I could tell. I decided to take it to the nect level by incerting a finger. I moved my mouth away from his tip, softly licking my finger, then going back to sucking on the top of Cyrus' tip while sliding my middle finger into his tight entrace. His body jolted and a loud moan arose from his pink lips. His moans only turned me on more, driving me absolutly insane. I slid in another finger as soon as I could, making him moan in pain once more.

I couldn't take it at this point. I sat up and took off my pants, placing my tip to his entrance. I looked down at Cyrus' face, his eyes blood shot and puffy from crying. My heart ached. I hadn't even noticed he was crying..How greedy have I been.

"Cyrus..Don't cry.." I leaned down and held him close, ignoring my erection completely and focusing on the man I loved. He shook his head and curled up against me. I gently petted the back of his head.

Soon his sniffling and coughs when away, and we pulled up our pants. He ordered more drinks while I want to the bathroom and drunk ever last one. I was beginning to get worried on how we'd get up when I heard Cyrus' phone begin to ring. I took it, him completely drunk out of his mind, counting spots on the ceiling. Looking at the caller ID, I became slightly pissed off. Aaron. The caller ID said. No picture but just "Aaron". I glanced over at Cyrus, who was laughing at something..I didn't know what it was, then I swiftly looked at the clock. 5 am. I sighed and answered the phone.

"Hello? Cyrus are you there? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine. We just need a ride."

"Who is this? Whats wrong with Cyrus?"

"I told you his fine." I snapped. I sighed once more. "He's just a little drunk."

"You're that kid aren't you. Ugh." His snooty attitude gave me half a mind to cuss him out. "I'll be right there, give me the address."

Once I gave Aaron everything he needed, I carried the great drunken Cyrus on my back. His legs dangling and his head bobbing from side to side as I walked. He was actually lighter then he looked.

*-. Grade A .-*

(Pt. 8)

(End)


	9. Chapter 9

*-. Grade A .-*

(Pt. 9)

I slowly walked to Cyrus' car and as soon as I was near the back tire, I saw Aaron exit out of another car from the passenger side. The car turned around and passed me. I payed close attention to the driver, seeing that it was a young looking male with white hair. I feel like I've seen him before.

"Kid, put Cyrus in the car." Aaron called out to me, holding the back door seats door open. I glared and gently slid Cyrus into the car. He laughed softly and fell back into the seat. "Thanks." He closed the door and walked over to the driver side and slid in. I got into the passenger side and stared out of the window. Cyrus babbled and laughed to himself. I looked back at him ever so often to check if he was okay.

"He..ey..eeeeey..Why is it so quiet.." Cyrus asked sitting up slowly.

"Sorry, I'm a little pissed off at you and your brat over here." Aaron glared at the road.

"What the hell was that? Brat? You know I have a name right?" I hissed at him.

"Yeah, but I could careless."

"You son of a bi-" I was cut off by Cyrus sliding next to me.

"H-hey guys..Lets have a threesome." He asked hugging my arm. Aaron hit the breaks and slung me and Cyrus forward slightly.

"...Never ever..Get him drunk again.." He glared at me.

"Agreed.." I said, looking back at Cyrus.

"What..I thought it would be like..Fun..I haven't had sex in sssssssssoooooooooo long.." Cyrus pouted and gave a childish tone, still holding onto my arm. Aaron and I ignored him. Not saying a word to him. He kept pouting and fake crying. It was cute honestly, but I would like it more if he didn't suggest me sleeping with that asshole driving.

We soon made it to Cyrus' apartment. I dragged Cyrus out of the car, only to have him be takenfrom me by Aaron. He held Cyrus close, guiding him inside, leaving me to walk behind them. I growled and clenched my fist until we made it to his door. Aaron took Cyrus to his room, and I followed close behind. I did sleep with Cyrus most nights. It's kinda become a need. When I'm not holding him it's hell to fall asleep. After Aaron covered Cyrus up, I made my way over to the other side of the bed.

"Whoa whoa. What are you doing? You have your own room. Get in there. You aren't sleeping with Cyrus. You might rape him."

I rolled my eyes.

"You aren't my dad. I wont hurt him."

"Get to your room. It's inappropriate to sleep with someone younger. A man at that. Cyrus could go to jail and lose his job. So bye bye."

"I'll fucking punch the hell out of you, you fucking dick." I growled, walking to the extra room. Aaron followed close behind and plopped down on the couch while I entered the extra room and slid into the bed, curling up. What a fucking dick. How come he gets to say what goes. I guess..He does have a point..If Cyrus was found in the bed with a student he'd go straight to jail and lose everything. I sighed and held my pillow close, pretending it was my warm Cyrus. Though I know I love him, and I want to make him mine for the rest of existence, I know I have to wait. And I hate waiting.

*-. Grade A .-*

(Pt. 9)

(End)


	10. Chapter 10

*-. Grade A .-*

(Pt. 10)

I waited for a little over an hour and a half before I got out of bed and tried to sneak to Cyrus' room. Slowly sliding past my bedroom door, I checked the living room couch. Aaron was curled up, his face smooshed against the back of the couch and his body completely covered up. I smirked, slowly tip-toeing to Cyrus' room. I was almost to his door when I heard rustling behind me.

"What the hell are you doing?." Aaron groaned loudly and sat up.

"Damn it.." I mumbled, turning to Aaron.

"Get over here, you're sleeping on the floor." He glared. "You move, I wake up. I'm a light sleeper." He waited til got close to him. He pointed to the floor and I slowly sat, obediently. I turned away from him. Pressing my back to the couch.

"Good boy." He said, turning his back to me and covering back up. "Now don't try something stupid. I do have work in a few hours." I rolled my eyes and held my knees to my chest.

"Don't see why you don't call off then." I mumbled.

"Because I like working. Plus, I have a house that have to pay for."

"Who was that guy who drove you here?" I asked.

"Non of your damn business." He hissed. I smirked. Apparently I struck a cord.

"He's pretty cute. Strange with white hair though. Still pretty hot."

"Bite your damn tongue brat." Aaron sat up quickly.

"So is he your boyfriend." I looked up up at him with a serious expression. He glared down at me and rubbed his forehead.

"No. I love Cyrus. But I'm sure you already knew that."

"Well it was obvious. Plus he told me you two had sex." I turned my head away from his and stared at the blank screened tv. He sighed.

"Look, it was a long time ago. I've always had feelings for him. I was young and told all the time that I would get married and have children. That means not with a man. As I got older I realized I made a mistake. Cyrus is mine."

"Ha, no way. You fucked up. You left him. He's mine." I clenched my fist.

"We'll see." He turned his face back into couch. I'd be damned if I would give up Cyrus to that guy.

"So, you did change the subject about the white haired guy."

"Go to bed Ethan." He groaned.

"Aw you remembered my name." I laughed. "I'll make you spit out the guys name."

"Tomorrow." He groaned and curled up tighter. I smiled and rested my head on the floor and closed my eyes. I did get a little drunk..I really should sleep this off.

*-. Grade A .-*

(Pt. 10)

(End)


	11. Chapter 11

*-. Grade A .-*

(Pt. 11)

Cyrus' P.O.V.

My eyes slowly opened, my head throbbing and my body ached. I didn't want to move at all. I wanted to stay asleep. But I knew I had to get up and make Ethan brea-..

My head throbbed again. I remember..Cyrus got me drunk..That little son of a bitch. I quickly got up and stormed into the living room to see Aaron making breakfast and Ethan laying on the couch. I was slightly surprised to see Aaron even staying here. Wasn't he suppose to be at work?

"Hey..What are you doing here?" I asked, slowly walking over to him as the smell of sweet bacon and eggs wrapped around my throbbing head.

"You were drunk as hell last night. I called and Ethan asked me to pick you two up. If you were to even try and drive, you'd run right into a building in three seconds flat." He chuckled.

"Re-really..?" I asked and blushed in embarrassment. I looked over at the evil sleeping demon on my couch. He forced me to drink. FORCED me. Who does that.

Suddenly, I felt a hand across my hip. I turned my face to Aaron. My face turned pink as it his fingers traced under my shirt, against my bare skin. I leaned away slightly, as he leaned forward, presses his lips to my neck. A slight moan came from my lips.

I felt a tight grip on my shoulder, and was flung back behind a now standing Ethan. His arm out stretched against my chest. He stood protectively over me.

"Don't fucking touch him." He growled at Aaron. I blinked as Aaron only smirked at Ethan and pet his head.

"What..Just happened..?" I asked. Aaron turned away from us and started plating the food.

"You two go on and sit. I'll bring you your food." He said with a soft smile. Seriously...What the hell?

During breakfast, Ethan and Aaron glared at each other intensely. The air was so thick, you could cut it with a butter knife. It was even hard to breathe. I felt like some kind of epic battle was going to happen. It made me nervous.

After breakfast, Aaron left. He kissed me on the forehead, which wasn't too uncommon, but still felt off. Ethan stayed on the couch, watching tv. I knew Ethan had some kind of crush on me, but I didn't know it was so deep. I'm sure it will pass soon though. It's just a crush. I believe it's because his living habits, and I'm the only person who's taken care of him in awhile. The class room thing was obviously a joke though. Even though I told myself that over and over..It still gave me butterflies when I remembered how his lips felt and tasted. It made me feel..Excited. Damn it..I'm getting hard again.

"Ethan, I'm going to take a shower." I called out, quickly running to the shower.

"Um..Okay.." He called back. I closed the door and quickly took off off my clothes and turned the water on, hoping it would muffle the on coming moans that were sure to come. I slid into the shower, stroking myself right away. My body started to feel amazing already. I needed to go farther.

*-. Grade A .-*

(Pt. 11)

(End)


	12. Chapter 12

*-. Grade A .-*

(Pt. 7.5)

Aaron P.O.V.

I sat at the bar, sliding my finger over the rim of the glass. It calmed me. I come here very often, drink a few beers after work and pass out as soon as I walk through the door of my house. The bartender was a young 21 year old. His hair was white and his eyes purple. His father owned the bar and put his kids to work there once they were of age. Though the bartender was only 21, I first met him when he was 18. His father and I sat at a table, joking around when his son walked in and began cleaning. His father introduced us and him and I did build a somewhat close relationship. He told me he wanted to be a bartender so he had to learn to mix drinks. On my days off I'd come over after hours and try his drinks. I don't really mind getting drunk ever so often. I know it's bad for me, given the fact I am a doctor. I just guess it helps with my slight depression and stress.

The young bartender, Kael, leaned on the counter and smiled at me. "Last one here again. I'm beginning to think you only come here to see me." He giggled and tilted his head.

I laughed as well and stared down at the pitcher of beer. "Maybe I am. I do enjoy being around you. You lift my spirts some. Or maybe it's the booze." I smirked up at him. His face turned cold and he rolled his eyes. "What..." I asked.

"Nothin', nothin'. You want another one?" He asked, tilting his hips slightly.

"Nah, I'm good for tonight. I should start heading home anyways. I have work."

"Aaron..Wait.." He held my hand and frowned. "Do you think you could stay a bit later.." He stared out to the window. A group of men were standing outside of it, laughing and smoking.

I sighed and rubbed the back of his hand with my thumb. "Of course. Why do they even come here?" I felt Kael's hand quickly slip away from mine and he started cleaning off the counter.

"Don't know.." He said in a strange tone. At this point, I knew he was lying. He wasn't usually scared of people around the bar, and he would never say anything in that unsure tone.

"You're a bad liar Kael. Tell me." His body tensed up and he threw the towel aside, then grabbed my arm and pulled be over to a booth at the back of the bar. He made me sit, then sat across from me. His face stayed down.

"Let's just say they're a bunch of jerks. They like to hurt me a lot." He looked up at me slightly and back down.

"Why? You're too nice to be getting hurt.." I frowned at him.

"If..If I told you why, you'd think I was sick..And that I wasn't 'normal'." He crossed his arms and held himself. "You'll never want to come around me again..And I'd lose my best customer..And a friend." He smiled slightly.

"Tell me. I wont stop coming here. I get a family discount." I joked. He didn't lighten up at all. I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck. "I won't just leave you Kael. You're a good friend."

"I'm gay." He quickly said. "I'm gay. I like men. Those guys outside of the bar, two of them use to be my friends. We were friends all through out high school and I had a crush on one of them and they decided that I wanted to be some kind of slut and they all raped me...I..I won't lie..I did like it a little. You know, after all of the agonizing pain and all. But after that, those guys fucked me every chance they got. Locker room, bleachers, football games, parties. I finally dropped out of high school when I turned 18, me, dad, mom and Felix moved closer to the bar. I started working here and got home school." He let out a loud sigh and placed his hand on top of his chest, softly clenching his heart. "And..And I like you Aaron.." He looked away and tears started welting up in his eyes. What was I suppose to do? I slid my hand across his cheek, leaned over the table and kissed away his tears.

We stared at each other for a moment, his eyes slightly puffy and glazed over. I leaned down more, pressing my lips gently onto his. His arms wrapped around my neck, pulling me in closer. Kael's lips tasted like..Sweet tarts. I pulled Kael over the table, our bodies close, our lips pressing harshly against each other as I pulled on Kael's soft, snow white hair. I pulled away slowly and pressed my forehead to his.

"Kael..We can't do this right now..I want to, but we can't..I'm sorry. I got too excited too quickly." I panted softly, holding him tightly. He laughed slightly and I felt his warm tears hit my shoulder. "Kael..Kael, please don't cry. I'm sorry."

"No..I'm not crying because you wanted to stop..I'm crying because I'm happy you didn't reject me." He laughed a bit more. Holding onto the back of my shirt, burring his head into my neck.

Suddenly, the alarm on my phone went off. 5 am. Cyrus hasn't text me all night. I became slightly worried.

"Kael, can you give me one moment?" I asked. He nodded and slid off of my lap, wiping his eyes. I quickly called Cyrus. The phone rang, once I heard the ringing stop, I started asking questions out of a panic.

"Hello? Cyrus are you there? Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's fine. We just need a ride." A strange voice asked. It seemed deeper then Cyrus'. I became more panicked.

"Who is this? Whats wrong with Cyrus?" I asked with a quick manner

"I told you his fine." The voice snapped and sighed "He's just a little drunk."

"You're that kid aren't you. Ugh." I groaned. I was slightly more relieved though. I hated that stupid kid but atleast Cyrus wasn't kidnapped. "I'll be right there, give me the address."

After giving me the address, I hung up and stood up quickly, wobbling. The beer just started kicking in. And I walked here..I had no way of driving there even if I wanted too. Maybe I should take a bus.

"What's wrong?" Kael asked. I almost forgot he was here.

"I have to go pick up a drunk friend." I sighed and rubbed my forehead.

"I'll drive you.." He said with a slight smile.

"That's kind of you but I would fe-"

"I'd love to. Come on." He held my hand softly, locked up the doors quickly and jetted out the back door, with our hands still attached. We walked passed the men who were outside of the bar. The men who raped Kael. Seeing them made me..Made me feel a strong fire burning all over my body. Kael pushed me into the car, not saying a word then quickly got in himself. We sped off, not saying a word.

"So..Who's Cyrus.." He asked.

*-. Grade A .-*

(Pt. 7.5)

(End)


	13. Chapter 13

*-. Grade A .-*

(Pt. 7.5)

(Pt. 2)

I look over at Kael, a slight smile on his face. "Just an old childhood friend. We grew up together." I told him honestly. He couldn't be jealous right? He did seem to be. I smirked. "Why do you want to know? Are you a little jealous?"

"What? No. Why should I be?" He laughed softly and awkwardly. He was completely jealous. I leaned over to softly peck him on the cheek.

"If you want me to be completely honest, I will be." His face turned into a twisted frown. "I use to like him, but it turned out just to be mixed feelings. He's more or less just a little brother to me. I do love him, but not the way you think I do." I do love Cyrus, that was the truth. Maybe more then a brother though. I know he doesn't feel the same about me anymore. Not after what I did to him. I broke his heart.

I looked back at Kael, who was smiling like he normally did. He seemed to know where this place was. Kael turned on the radio and on came one of Cyrus' brothers. He was a big time singer. Most of Cyrus' siblings where famous. Sky was 5 years younger than Cyrus, had died his hair blonde and always flashy colors. If I didn't know any better I'd say he was gay myself.

I smiled over at Kael who, with out shame, sang along. He must have been a fan of Sky. I closed my eyes slightly, laying my head against the window until we arrived to the destination. I saw that kid carrying Cyrus on his back..Cyrus must be shit faced drunk if he's letting that kid carry him. I sighed and said my goodbyes to Kael, promising him I'd see him soon. He only smiled and blushed. Kael brought a certain warmness to my chest that I couldn't really explain. Just seeing him smile at me like that made me want to kiss him. I couldn't let Cyrus or that kid see me though. I sighed and just gave a smile back to Kael then walked over to the brat.

Once in the car, it was obvious that Cyrus was extremely drunk. I could smell it all over him. Cyrus could hold down booze but was a complete light weight like the rest of his family. New Years eve, when Cyrus was finally 21, all of family had at least 6 shots and it was the most amazing, funniest things I've ever seen. Even though it was funny..I hated that Cyrus was being so irresponsible and drinking with an underage kid. It annoyed me. Cyrus could lose everything just because of that kid.

It was quiet in the car, just the way I liked it when I was mad. But drunk Cyrus broke my loving silence.

"He..ey..eeeeey..Why is it so quiet.." Cyrus slurred.

"Sorry, I'm a little pissed off at you and your brat over here." I glared at the road, trying ignore Cyrus.

"What the hell was that? Brat? You know I have a name right?" the brat growled at me.

I smirked and replied "Yeah, but I could careless."

"You son of a bi-" The brat replied before being cut of by Cyrus, who held onto the kids arm tightly.

"H-hey guys..Lets have a threesome." He said with a slight giggle. I hit the breaks hard, causing skid marks on the pavement.

I glared at the brat and growled. "...Never ever..Get him drunk again.."

The kid nodded slowly and said "Agreed.." While looking back at Cyrus.

Cyrus groaned. "What..I thought it would be like..Fun..I haven't had sex in sssssssssoooooooooo long.." He pouted and I rolled my eyes, ignoring him. Has he really not had sex in a while?

We arrived to Cyrus' apartment. I took Cyrus inside myself, hoping the brat would scurry off to his room and leave me and Cyrus be for a few minutes. But of course not. That kid stuck by me and Cyrus like a lost puppy. After I slipped Cyrus under the covers, the brat walked to the other side and tried to slip in with Cyrus. This must have been the reason he got Cyrus drunk. To take advantage of him. Sick brat.

"Whoa whoa. What are you doing? You have your own room. Get in there. You aren't sleeping with Cyrus. You might rape him." I crossed my arms.

He just rolled his eyes. "You aren't my dad, I wont hurt him."

I glared at him. "Get to your room. It's inappropriate to sleep with someone younger. A man at that. Cyrus could go to jail and lose his job. So bye bye." I said in a snooty attitude. With a mumble and glare, the kid did as I said. Maybe he did care about Cyrus a little bit. I followed after the kid..Ethan was his name right? Right..And plopped down on the couch. I took out my phone and searched for Kael's number. I text him, hoping he made it back safe and away from those guys.

"Hey, Kael are you home? You didn't run into any problems right?" I sent to him. A few seconds past before I got his text.

"Aw someones worried about me~ (?・ω-)～" I smiled at his silly text.

I quickly text back like a teenage girl. "Of course I'm worried. You're too important to get hurt you know. I couldn't live with myself if you got into a car accident because of me." I wait a minute, and Kael text back.

"(#｀3´#ゞ There ain't no reason to worry so much about me. Geeze. You're like a pestering mother. Are you coming to the bar tomorrow? ('◇')?"

"Not sure." I replied. "Depends on how long I work."

"Aw (?,) I can always keep the bar open just for you."

"Or you can break your legs and come see me." I smirked at the message and sent it.

"(;° ロ°) Why would you even suggest that. You're so mean. (´；ω；`)" His little emoji's matched what would be his faces exactly. It was kinda cute, and I loved talking to him like this.

"It's just a little option." I text back, my eye lids feeling slightly heavy.

"I rather you come and see me. Hey so um..Are we dating?" He asked. No emoji to show how his face was. I frowned at the message. I wasn't too sure about dating..I did have a fiance who I hated. And if anyone were to find out that I was dating a man..My family would scold me. I sighed.

"Not quiet yet ready for a full blown relationship..I do care about you. I want to be with you. I just..I cant right now." I typed down..But then deleted it all. "Of course." Took it's place. I couldn't break Kael..I cared about him too much to do that.

"(#｀3´#ゞ Yay..I was really scared. I'm happy you feel the same way about me. I'm getting sleepy Aaron.." I smiled slightly at his words, my chest aching from the lies I spat out to him. I took a deep breath and text back.

"Sleep, I'll try and see you tomorrow. I promise." After that text. One wasn't sent back to me. He must have passed out. I smiled softly and rested my head. I did care about him..Maybe even love? I felt happy around him..Hopefully this is the true feeling...

*-. Grade A .-*

(Pt. 7.5)

(Pt. 2)

(End)


	14. Chapter 14

*-. Grade A .-*

(Pt. 12)

I gasped as my fingers slid carefully over the tip of my member, the warm water helping. Sticky, clear precum oozed out of my tip and smeared into my pink head with every stroke. I moaned softly, bringing my fingers to my lips and licking them, coating them in thick saliva. When I pulled my fingers away from my open mouth, a string of saliva connected my tongue and fingers for a second before breaking. I leaned against the wall, pressing my face to the cold tiles and rubbed my fingers against my entrance. My member twitched slightly at the pleasure of being stroked and teased. My body began to heat up and once my entrance was ready, I slowly slid my middle finger into my hole. It slowly stretching myself out.

My precum leaked out of my tip and began to get on the wall as I stroked faster. I moaned loudly, not realizing how loud I was being. I couldn't control my stupid voice and before long, I heard a knocking at the bathroom door. I stopped, panting and listening.

"Cyrus..You okay?" Ethan asked through the door. I began to pant harder. Damn it..

"Ye-yea-yeah.." I couldn't control my voice at all through the hot panting. It was silent for a few seconds, and I thought he just left so I started slowly again. And then the door opened and Ethan stood there with his shirt off. He quickly grabbed my hand and pressed my against the wall. The water hit his chest and shoulders..He was surprisingly strong. My face lit up bright red and I looked away, too emberrassed to look Ethan in the eyes. I felt his large hand grab my member and push down slowly, and back up. His grip was tight but not too tight. I moaned instinktively. I didn't want too..Trust me..But It just happened.

Ethan pressed his head to the crook of my neck and began kissing and sucking. I shuttered, and lust took over. All I could think about was Ethan inside of me...I wanted him inside of me. I tried to shake him off so I could undo his pants. But he only laughed slightly and bit into my neck. Pain shot through my spine but it also pleasure took over my lower body. I want him..I WANT HIM. I screamed in my head. All sense of reason and responsibility had gone out the window at this point.

Ethan guided my hands down his chest to his pants and I felt his erection. It wasn't too hard but it was getting there. Was he turned on by just my moaning? I kissed him softly while undoing his button and zipper. I looked up at him while softly stroking his member through his wet underwear. Small grunts came from his lips which only turned me on more.

"Fuck me.." I blurted out mindlessly. His eyes widened and he stared at me.

"What?" He asked with a completely confused look. I panted softly and said again.

"Fuck me.." I panted hard and Ethan smiled slightly and pulled off his soaked pants and underwear and stroked himself a few times. He turned me around and pressed my face against the cold tile. I guess I like this position more then anything. Ethan slid his fingers against my entrance. They were bigger then mine were. He slid in one of his fingers and wiggled it around, touching my walls with the tip of his finger. I moaned loudly as his finger stretched me out. I felt his warm lips on my shoulder as he kissed it over and over. He slid his finger out of me and softly whispered.

"I'm putting another in." I nodded in reply as he squeezed two of his longer, larger fingers inside of me. Tears welted up in my eyes as I felt the pain of being stretched. I haven't had sex in so long..Of course I'd be tight. I knew this would feel good in a few minutes. I waited quietly, with a few moans and gasp from time to time, feeling Ethan's fingers explore my inner walls. His fingers slowly pulled out of me and I felt his pants on my neck.

"I'm going to enter you Cyrus.." He mumbled. I felt his tip against my entrance and my heart pounded against my chest. I ran out of breath and I felt heat in my hips..I wanted this more then anything.

*-. Grade A .-*

(Pt. 12)

(End)


	15. Chapter 15

*-. Grade A .-*

(Pt. 13)

He penetrated me slowly. I felt his hot, wet member push through the hole and rub against my walls. My mouth opened to make a sound, but no sound came out. Tears ran down my cheeks as pain ached through my hips from Ethan's thick member.I balled up my fist and pushed them against the bathroom wall tile. From behind me I heard a few grunts from Ethan. I must have still been really tight to him. My mind his blurred. I know this is bad..I know this is. But I can't help it. I want him..I want to be touched and kissed by him. I want..To be loved by him. I moved my hips back against his member, pushing him farther into me. Our hips touched with a loud moan from Ethan. He's being really gentle to me..Though I like that..He doesn't have to be as gentle.

I looked back at him, giving him a lustful look. From what I could tell..He got what I was trying to say with no words. He held my hips and began to move. Slowly at first, but he began to pick up pace after a few seconds. I felt my hips burn with pleasure. My rock hard member leaked precum onto the shower floor as the water poured onto my head. Ethan protected my back from the water. His member pressed against my sweet spot over and over. My mouth opened again with soft pants and moans. Drool fell from my lips to my chin. This felt so good..Everything he did felt amazing. He began to ram into me. Pounding my sweet spot over and over, causing my legs to buckle beneath me.

Ethan took notice and held me up by placing one of his hands on my abdomen. He didn't stop, just slowed down.

"Cyrus..Did I hurt you?" He whispered. Afraid of any noises that would come out of my mouth, I just shook my head slowly and panted. Ethan nodded and kissed my cheek, my chin, then my lips. His tongue forced itself into my mouth and dominated my tongue without fail. It wrapped itself around mine as he thrust into me again. Roughly the tip of his member rammed into my sweet spot. Ethan slid the hand that held my up onto my member and began to stroke. I flinched and bit his tongue softly at the touch.

We continued for what seemed like forever. Suddenly, I felt my hips buckle and I pulled away from our passionate kiss and moaned loudly. In soft pants I mumbled. "I'm..I'm cu-cumming." And at that moment, my body released. My hot cum shot onto the wall as Ethan kept stroking. Ethan laughed softly and continued thrusting into me. His hand slid from my member back to my hips and pulled them close and thrust into me hard and fast. I moaned louder and shook as I felt something warm fill my hole.

I closed my eyes and opened my balled up fist and pressed my palms against the tile. Ethan and I stayed connected while he held my body close to his. This..Was strange. Now that my head was clear. I realize what I just did. But..Whats filling my heart isn't regret. It's some kind of..Sadness and happiness. Why is my heart having so many mixed feelings.

Ethan slowly pulled out of me. I felt empty and lonely without him in me..Is that weird? His arms stayed tightly around me as the water began to turn cold. Ethan chuckled softly in my ear, and his arms left my boy. I turned to face him, and his eyes seemed to show nothing but happiness. My heart felt slightly uplifted and I wore a slight smile.

"Did I do good?" He asked hugging me.

"It's 'Did I do well?' Idiot." I gave a slight laugh and hugged him back. I haven't felt this happy in years, but I know it can't last..

After our shower, our real shower, we dried off and sat on the couch. I was sore though so I was mostly just laying down. I looked over at Ethan who was drinking from a water bottle. He looked calm, and happy. I smiled slightly then frowned. Him and I can't be together. I'm his teacher and he's my student. I could go to jail..But I really like him. Wait..I do? I held my head and blushed darkly.

I like him?..Oh my god I do..I like him. My heart jumped at my thoughts. I looked back over at Ethan who was happily watching tv, not noticing my slight fanboying. He was really handsome..And he did look older then he really was. I smiled softly at him. Maybe..We could keep our love secret. Maybe, this could work.

*-. Grade A .-*

(Pt. 13)

(End)


	16. Chapter 16

*-. Grade A .-*

(Pt. 14)

I slowly crawled over to Ethan and nuzzled my head into his side, looking away. I heard a slight chuckle from him as he put his arm around me and kissed my cheek. I took a deep breath and sighed while looking up at him.

"We..We have to keep this a secret Ethan.." I said softly. His smile turned into frown. He sighed and pulled me closer.

"I know. I don't want you in trouble. Wait..What exactly is 'this'?" He asked with a smirk.

"Uh..Um..I.." I stuttered and looked away biting my lip. "I guess..We're dating.." I slowly looked back at Ethan who had a bright smile on his face. I don't think I've seen him this happy. It made my heart feel warm. Ethan's smile slowly decreased and his hand slowly stroked my cheek.

"I've never been this happy. Cyrus, you really do make me happy." He gently pressed his lips to my forehead. He held me close as we watched tv. I actually felt like a couple. It made me feel slightly..Bubbly. Ever so often Ethan would rub my arm or kiss my head. Though my body was still sore from our little..fun in the shower, it wasn't as bothering me as much.

A few hours have pasted when my phone began to ring. I slowly stood up, my hips aching. I shook a little. Ethan stood up after me, pushing me back down on the couch.

"I have it. Just relax." Ethan smiled and gently pet my head, walking over to my cell phone and answering it.

"Hello?" He answered. He looked over at me. "Yes he's right here." Ethan walked over to me, handing me the phone.

I put the phone to my ear and answered, "Hello?" I asked. On the other end I heard a familiar voice. It was my sister.

"Cici, it's sissy." She said in a bubbly voice.

"Who's the guy who answered your phone? Is he your knew boyfriend?!" She pretty much yelled into my ear.

"Wha..What?! Hahah..I don't know what you're talking about." I said with a mumble. "Why did you call?" I tried to change the subject.

"I called you to tell you this summer mom and dad are having a party. Mom really wants you to come. She hasn't seen you in forever.." Her bubbiling speech hand faded as she talked. I sighed and rubbed my forehead.

"I know. I guess I'll try and come. I just don't know for sure. I might have to do summer school and everything." I lied. I knew I wasn't doing summer school this year. I loved my mom but I don't like parties.

"Oh come on. Aaron's gonna be there~! And you can bring your boyfriend!" My sister seemed to know I was gay..Like she had some kind of..gaydar or something. She's known about me and Aaron without either of us mentioning it to her. She's really good at reading people. I groaned.

"Mila..Look..You know I hate parties. I don't like being around people." I looked down at my lap. I felt Ethan sit next to me, putting his arm around me once more. My face turned a slight pink.

"But..I wanna see you..Please..You'll make me and mom cry." I heard her voice choke up. She knew I hated to hear her cry. She knows everything about me.

"Fine..But I'm coming near the end of the party." I growled. She's terrible to me.

"YAY!" She screamed. "The party starts at 9 and ends at 6." She said happily.

"Why so ear-" I tried to ask but was cut off.

"I'll see you at 6. Love you Cici. Byyyyeee!" And then she hung up. I glared at my cell phone and sighed, plopping my head against Ethan's chest.

"Whats going on?" He asked while holding me tightly. I gently held his hand.

"My sisters forcing me to a party."

"Oh that must suck." He laughed softly.

"You're coming too smart ass. It's at my families house. So my mom and dad will be there."

"You're getting me to meet your parents already? Isn't that moving too fast?"

"Shut it. You're going but you better finish my class with at least a B."

"Don't ruin the moment by going all teacher on me." Ethan squeezed me tightly. "We were having so much fun when you weren't being all teacher like. Though it is pretty sexy. It would be nice to have sex in class don't you think?" Ethan leaned closer and started rubbing my sides.

"Don't get cocky brat!" I pushed his face away and glared at him.

"Ow, ow." He said laughing. "Okay, I wont be so cocky. It would be fun though." He said petting my head.

"Shut up.." I said blushing and looking away. It would be kinda fun..I'd never admit it to him though.

*-. Grade A .-*

(Pt. 14)

(End)


	17. Chapter 17

*-. Grade A .-*

(Pt. 15)

I laid my head down on the desk, letting the students take one of their final exams. My body was tired from the night before.

"Eth-than!" I moaned lightly while clawing into Ethan's back. His hips rocked back and forth as his member forced itself in and out of my entrance. My erect member between our stomachs, leaked precum into my belly button. Ethan's hair slightly covered his eyes and his body was slick with a thin layer of sweat.

Ever since the night in the shower, him and I have become closer. We didn't have sex every night, but we had it A LOT. Finding out that Ethan was a a virgin was surprising. He was really skilled for what he could do. And he only got better.

I became more vocal too. I was still shy, and embarrassed, but I was getting use to showing Ethan in my fragile state. He would always give me this small, loving smiling that would make the pleasure all more stronger. I would claw into his back which I picked up that he actually liked. Ethan liked a little pain which was interesting and attractive.

"AH-AHHH!" I moaned louder as Ethan increased his speed and began to get rough with me. I felt my precum fill my belly button. His member rammed into my sweet spot, causing me to melt. I tightened myself around Ethan's member, causing him to grunt and pull my hair slightly. He was rough with me when he wanted to be, and I didn't mind.

Me tightening around him didn't help. He just smirked and pulled my legs up higher and began to thrust into me harder. I arched my back high and came onto my chest and stomach. I panted hard while Ethan continued thrusting into me. He came onto me soon after and laid on me. I held him close and pet his head while our bodies pressed against each other while panting. He pulled out of me and laid next to me, holding me close.

We fell asleep together like that at 3 in the morning. We had to wake up a few hours later and go to school.

"Uh..Um.." I heard a girl next to my desk. I had realized I dozed off. I sat up quickly, looking around. A few of the students had already left. Ethan was still here of course. He looked as tired as I was. I sighed and rubbed my eyes.

"I'm sorry. I fell asleep. Are you finished?" I asked looking up at her. She nodded slowly and sat her papers down. I smiled softly at her. "You're free to go." I took the stack of papers that the finished students left and sorted through them. Time went on and everyone left but Ethan. He waited until the very last person left the room until he grabbed his paper and walked over to me.

"Tired?" He asked me, gently running his fingers through my hair. I sighed and glared at him.

"If you didn't turn me on last night, you and I would both be well rested." I stood and took his hand off of my head, holding it softly.

"I'll grade these tomorrow..I wanna go home and lay down. What about you? Does that sound good?" I smiled slightly at him.

"I'd love that." Ethan leaned in for a kiss, then quickly leaned away. "Sorry..I'm still getting the hang of being careful in public."

"It's okay. You'll get the hang of it." I laughed softly and let go of his hand, grabbing the papers and putting them in a large folder. Ethan walked a few feet ahead of me, just in case a teacher or something came around. We took every precaution to keep our relationship a secret.

We walked outside and turned a few corners. Ethan was already in the car, getting the car started. I smiled softly at him and walked over to the driver side where he was getting out.

We exchanged smiles and he walked over to the passenger side.

Once we got to my apartment door, Ethan kissed my neck and pulled my hips close to his crotch.

"Eth-Ethan..We aren't even inside." I mumbled.

"I've spent all day staring at you, not being able to kiss you to touch you. It killed me." He licked my neck and sent a shutter down my spine.

"Qu-quit it idiot." My hand began to shake, and I couldn't put the key in the lock. Ethan slid his hand against mine and helped me. My heart pounded against my chest and my breathing became uneven. Ethan pushed open the door and turned me around, picking me up off of the ground and carrying me into the apartment and slammed me against the couch, kissing me over and over, slipping his hand into my shirt and grazing my nipple with his finger tips.

"Well, this is quite the show." A voice came from the front door. I sat up quickly and looked at the door. Aaron stood in the doorway crossing his arms. "You two have gotten really close huh?" He walked in through the door and smirked slightly. "You really should learn to close doors though. You'd give the whole apartment building a show." I looked up at Ethan who had a cold glare on his face.

"Wh-what are you doing here Aaron?" I pulled my shirt down as Ethan leaned away and sat on the couch with his arms crossed. He was pouting like a child, it was kinda cute.

"I came here to see you two. You're going to the party right?" Aaron asked while closing the front door and walking over to me and Ethan.

"Yes. Mila roped me into it." I sighed and leaned against Ethan.

"Is he going to?" He asked nodding at Ethan.

"Of course I'm going? You think I'd let MY Cyrus be alone with you for a second?" Ethan growled, pulling me close as if I was some childs toy. I rolled my eyes. There was no use fighting against him. He was strong then I and he had the emotional state as a 5 year old. Something touches his stuff he cries and fights. I've only been dating him for 2 weeks but I picked that up quickly.

"Whoa, whoa. Calm down, I'm bringing my own date." He said petting my head. I could have swarn Ethan would bite him.

"You are? Who is she?" I asked leaning away from Ethan a bit.

"He's a cutie." He said smiling softly.

"You have a new boyfriend?" I asked softly. I felt a slight sting in my heart. Of course I would. Aaron was my first everything. Love, kiss, sex. We shared everything, but after our little..Break up I guess you could call it, we went our separate ways.

"Mhm. I'm pretty excited for you to meet him." He tilted his head and gave a small smile. Ethan nuzzled his head into my neck and let a small "Mmm.." exit his lips. This was a sure sign he was about to pass out. Honestly, I'm not too far off myself.

"Aaron..I don't mean to be rude but..Ethan and I are going to end up passing out here soon." I smiled slightly and held Ethan up.

"I understand. You two get some sleep. I'll text you tomorrow okay?" Aaron stood and grabbed a cover, laying it over Ethan and I. I smiled at him. I think he actually thinks Ethan's good for me.

Aaron left and Ethan's back was against the back of the couch, and I was facing the edge. We were cuddled together, watching some stupid movie I didn't really bother with paying attention to. I slowly closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

*-. Grade A .-*

(Pt. 15)

(End)


End file.
